


Lost at Sea

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: I couldn't help myself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka feels lost after High school ends and most of his friends have gone to go live their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost at Sea

Lost.

That was the only way Haruka could describe how he had been feeling for the past 8 or so years.

It started with Makoto. The gentle giant had made the hard decision to leave Iwatobi and go to Tokyo to further his education. The University that best suited him was there and who was Haruka to stop him? It was tough saying good bye and Haruka almost didn’t make it to his home before he finally allowed himself to cry. There was enough crying at the train station mostly on Nagisa’s part but as the trains’ last call sounded Makoto finally allowed himself to cry. They all hugged tightly and with that he was off to begin a new chapter.

Haruka spent the entire night in the tub.

Then Rin went next. He was always destined for great things even if he had lost his way for a moment. That’s what friends are for though. To help you get back on track. Rin continued swimming, constantly practicing and always getting better. Soon he was off to bigger and better places. That good bye was just as painful as the one with Makoto and it took an hour to calm Nagisa down. Rin promised that when they saw him next he’d been on the TV screen holding up a gold medal (he held up to that promise).

Haruka was just beginning to feel a little better when he left to. 

Oh how long had it been since he thought of him? The lunches they shared atop of their school roof. The night time walks along the beach hands clasped tightly together. Watching fireworks as the new year began and praying at the shrine nearby. All those study sessions that ended in heated make out sessions instead. Gentle smiles and quiet afternoons spent basking in each other’s company. The way it became easier to leave the comfort of his tub at the promise of his smiling face to get him through the day. It was magical how each day with him seemed to be more enjoyable than the last. A small smile tugged at Haruka’s lips as he remembered the days when it was filled with laughter and soft kisses until Tokyo claimed another from his life.

He could have gone to Tokyo to. Get an art scholarship and go to university but that wasn’t his style. He wasn’t a good student and it’d only be a waste. He was content with his job teaching kids how to swim and freelance art commissions. It kept food on the table and his electricity on so he was okay with that. That had to be the only thing he was okay with in his life after high school. He had gotten his wish. He became ordinary and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.  
He was beginning to hate Tokyo for taking so much from him.

 

**Bzzz! Bzzzz! Bz! Bz! BZZZ!**

 

Haruka sighed and picked up his phone not bothering to wipe his hands dry. He answered without looking to see who was calling. 

“Yes?”

“Haruka dear? Thank goodness you answered the phone it’s your mother.”

\--

It was as if the universe was laughing at him. Dragging him to the one place he wanted to avoid the most. Hands shoved in his pockets Haruka waited at a crosswalk feeling more drained than when he said good bye to the one that brightened his world the most. His mother had called him telling him his father collapsed and was in the hospital. So Haruka wasted no time packing a bag and requesting to use about four vacation days to visit his family. His employers were understanding and allowed for him to go, though a part of him wished they had told him no. 

The hospital visit had gone well enough. His father had no lasting or serious injuries but would have to rest for a long time to fully recover. Haruka wished he could have stayed longer but he was getting agitated in the hospital so his mother sent him for a walk. With a grateful hug and a kiss to the forehead good bye Haruka walked the streets of Tokyo.  
He had no place to be and no idea where he was going. He just needed to walk around instead of staying still. He wished there was a pool for him to soak in someplace but that wasn’t happening any time soon. 

 

**Bzzz! Bzzzz! Bz! Bz! BZZZ!**

 

He sighed deeply and walked off to the side to get out of the way of others as his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and peered at it sullenly. With an amused grunt he flipped it open and read the message from a certain blonde who always made time to check on him. 

**haru-chan! haru-chan! hurry and go to this address! just trust me okay! (〃▽〃)**

Haruka smiled softly and decided to humor his friend. Typing the address into a locator he followed the directions to a small tea shop. Haruka wasn’t sure why Nagisa had advised him to go here but he decided he could use some tea. He walked up to the counter and ordered a peach tea of some sorts not quite caring but wanting something. Haruka sat at in a single comfortable chair near the counter and let the warm atmosphere of the shop block out the world. When his order was called Haruka grabbed the tea and went back to his seat not quite ready to leave yet. He sipped the tea and was pleasantly surprised to find it was very good. Haruka had a feeling that amazing tea wasn’t why Nagisa had guided him to this place though. 

He pulled out his phone and began a reply message to Nagisa when a familiar voice pierced through the block he had put around him. He looked up quickly to see a tall man at the counter placing an order. His blue hair short and neatly styled. He pushed up his glasses as he handed the cashier his card. Haruka swallowed the lump in his throat as he set down the tea in his hands before he dropped it on himself. He stood up slowly still no believing what was happening.

“Rei?” The man turned surprised to hear his name being called and fumbled at the sight before him.

“H-Haruka?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my mind for some time and finally decided to type it out. Inspired by Lost as Sea by Zedd (ft. Ryan Tedder)


End file.
